Código secreto
by chibineko chan4
Summary: Este oneshot fue hecho como respuesta al reto de fic del grupo Mystrade is Real 4 Us en Facebook con el siguiente prompt: La caligrafía de Greg es terrible. Solo Mycroft puede leerla. No menores de 14 años


**Título: Código secreto**

 **Autor:** Lady chibineko  
(Miembro de la Orden Sirusiana)  
(Miembro de la Mazmorra del Snarry)  
(Alumna de la casa de Hufflepuff en Media Noche en la Torre de Astronomía)

 **Disclaimer:** La franquicia de Sherlock Holmes es propiedad intelectual de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle y los respectivos productores de cada saga que la verdad son muchas y supongo seguirán aumentando con el pasar de los años. Esta historia entra en el universo que nos trajeron Moffat, Gatiss y la BBC de Londres.

 **Advertencia:** Este es un fic slash, lo que quiere decir relación chico-chico; si no es de su agrado este tipo de lectura por favor no sigan.

 **Nota:** Este fic fue hecho en respuesta al reto de fics del grupo de Facebook _Mystrade is Real 4 Us_.

 **Dedicatoria:** A l s amantes del Mystrade como yo.

En fin, enjoy the oneshot please!

~.~.~.~.~.~

Greg gruñó una vez más por sobre todas las otras veces que había gruñido en su vida por la misma razón.

Siempre era igual cuando dejaba una nota escrita a mano a alguien para pedir un favor, dejar un recado o cualquier otro asunto. Nunca le daban lo que pedía ni entendían sus recados, ni siquiera de cerca y eso le causaba a la corta o a la larga un montón de problemas, y esta vez no era la excepción.

\- Sally ¿Qué es esto?- preguntó al recibir el humeante vaso descartable con café negro.

\- Un café negro cargado, tal como la nota que dejó en mi escritorio lo pedía.

Greg cerró los ojos, sofocando un nuevo gruñido. Eso no era ni por asomo lo que había pedido.

\- El dosaje etílico del sospechoso del caso de anoche, por favor.- rectificó el hombre, mirando entonces a la sargento al tiempo que ambos suspiraban.

Ella pronto asintió y Greg se lamentó por la mañana perdida... necesitaba esos datos lo antes posible.

Nota a si mismo: No olvidar cargar el móvil la noche anterior, su vida era mejor usando mensajes de texto o dejando mensajes de voz, que escribiendo papelitos.

En fin, mejor se ponía a avanzar lo que pudiese, esos resultados no iban a estar hasta la tarde y eso con mucha suerte.

~.~.~.~.~.~

 **Algunos días después**

El caso pintaba para uno de esos complicados, lo que de por sí no le gustaba. Eso significaba tener que depender de Sherlock una vez más, lo cual no estaría tan mal si no fuese porque el detective consultor estaba pasando por una de sus temporadas de disgusto hacia la raza humana en general, con John y la Sra. Hudson como única excepción, por supuesto.

Se apretó el puente de la nariz en un vano intento de contener un naciente dolor de cabeza.

Era un homicidio cuádruple, así que tendría que hacer de tripas corazón y tratar de llegar a Sherlock por medio de John. Ojalá y le funcionase rápido, no quería más muertes en Londres por culpa del maldito psicópata autor de aquellos asesinatos.

Tomó el móvil y apretó el número de marcado rápido para el buen doctor.

\- ¡Greg!- fue el saludo alegre y casi aliviado del otro lado de la línea, siempre una señal positiva según el manual del policía.

\- John, que bueno que me contestas. Tengo un caso y es urgente contar con la ayuda de Sherlock ¿Crees que quiera venir? Es un homicidio cuádruple, y hay semejanzas en algunos de los detalles con un caso ocurrido dos años atrás. Creo que tengo un asesino en serie.

Pasaron tan solo un par de segundos antes de que Greg escuchase la respuesta, la cual para su fortuna fue un claro y conciso.

\- ¡Claro Greg! Estaremos allí lo antes posible. Voy por Sherlock.

El alma le volvió al cuerpo. El bastardo que se había ensañado con esas pobres cuatro mujeres tenía los días contados.

Efectivamente, 40 minutos después, tanto Holmes como Watson se encontraban revisando la escena del crimen, bajo las atentas miradas de Anderson y Lestrade, donde el primero revoloteaba alrededor de Sherlock entre quejándose y mostrando admiración a la vez (en serio que Anderson le estaba preocupando a Lestrade y mucho, su actitud desde el regreso del Holmes de su supuesta muerte era casi la de un fanboy enamorado), y el segundo tomaba notas en una libretita de todos los datos al azar que salían de la boca de Sherlock, y es que hacía mucho tiempo que el detective inspector había aprendido que o andaba con la libreta o con una grabadora al lado del Holmes cuando este empezaba a deducir, porque ninguna deducción se daba por las puras y a diferencia de John, quien con gusto y paciencia explicaba más de una vez lo que hallaba en los cadáveres, Sherlock no volvía a repetir nada. Por lo menos no sin llamarlo a él y a su equipo idiotas o inútiles de por lo menos cinco maneras diferentes entre frase y frase, y no tenía ni tiempo ni ganas para aquello.

Sherlock y John estuvieron en la escena por casi una hora, antes de que el excéntrico hombre gritase un ¡AJA! y saliese en dirección desconocida a buscar nuevas pistas con el siempre fiel doctor detrás.

Greg suspiró. Ya luego tendría noticias sin duda.

Guardó la libreta y comenzó a apurar a su equipo para terminar pronto con la toma de muestras, el levantamiento de los cadáveres y dejar aquel lugar.

Todo eso le tomó casi 3 horas más y al subir finalmente al coche estaba exhausto y con ganas de ir de frente a su cama a dormir hasta el día siguiente.

Pero eso era una utopía. Apenas era las 12 del día y tocaba ir a New Scotland Yard, donde seguramente pasaría los siguientes dos o tres días metido entre papeles, evidencia y las quejas de sus superiores exigiendo resultados inmediatos.

\- Las maravillas de trabajar para el gobierno.- se dijo a si mismo mientras terminaba de ajustarse el cinturón de seguridad y prender el coche.

Un suspiro después partía. El deber lo llamaba.

~.~.~.~.~.~

\- Jefe, sus notas sobre la escena del crimen por favor.- pidió una despeinada y cansada Donovan, apenas y parada sobre sus pies bajo el marco de la puerta del despacho de Lestrade.

Habían pasado casi 30 horas desde que diese inicio el caso y en todo ese tiempo ni Lestrade ni su equipo habían abandonado las instalaciones de New Scotland Yard más que para ir a comprar algo de comida para llevar, y todos estaban agotados. Pero por desgracia era una situación a la que estaban acostumbrados.

Lestrade suspiró, asintió y sacó su siempre fiel libreta de campo.

Sally gruñó.

\- ¿En serio? ¿Qué pasó con la grabadora?- se quejó la morena.

Lestrade puso rostro culpable.

\- La olvidé y apenas tenía batería en el móvil.- respondió extendiendo la libreta, la cual Donovan tomó de mala gana y dio media vuelta para retirarse, aunque no sin antes decir.

\- Voy a venir a exigir una traducción de todo lo que no entienda.- tras lo cual desapareció con rumbo a su escritorio.

Lestrade suspiró.

\- Sería más fácil entonces si te quedas conmigo, te ahorrarás tanto viaje.- señaló a la nada el de pelo cano, consciente de que su letra no era exactamente muy legible que digamos.

~.~.~.~.~.~

Sally gruñó por enésima vez mientras trataba de descifrar la tercera página de garabatos en la libreta de campo de su jefe, pero era imposible. Porque si, esos eran garabatos, no anotaciones.

La letra era demasiado compacta y espigada. Seguro solo un experto en jeroglíficos podría traducir aquello.

\- Buenas tardes sargento Donovan.- una voz elegante y algo altiva la saludó, haciéndole alzar la vista y casi sonreír... casi.

Un experto en jeroglíficos o la pareja de su jefe.

\- Señor Holmes.- saludó la mujer, tratando de sonar neutra.

La ceja alzada en el rostro del hombre le indicó que no había tenido éxito, y el rápido escaneo que realizó el pelirrojo, aunado a una posterior expresión de completo entendimiento, le dijeron a la policía que el otro tenía pleno conocimiento de la situación por la cual atravesaba.

Mycroft esbozó entonces aquella sonrisa ya conocida en toda la estación, esa que decía que no estaba allí por placer ni para ayudar, sino porque no había visto a su pareja en casi 40 horas. Y a continuación sus palabras confirmaron aquello.

\- Espero no interrumpirla pues veo que está ocupada, sin embargo le agradecería mucho si me hiciese el favor de indicarme el paradero del detective inspector Lestrade. Acabo de pasar por su despacho y no se encuentra allí.

Sally asintió de manera ligera.

\- El inspector en jefe lo llamó a su despacho hace una hora aproximadamente, pero no tengo idea de cuánto demorará.

\- Ya veo.- respondió el otro con el ánimo ligeramente decaído- Bien, supongo que tendré que encontrar una actividad que me permita esperar por él... ¿Necesita ayuda?

\- Por favor- respondió la otra con evidente alivio, pasándole la libreta en un tris.

Mycroft tomó la libreta, se sentó y procedió a dictar las deducciones que Gregory había logrado captar entre las frases al azar que Sherlock soltaba por aquí y por allá, más que nada sintiéndose contento de estar de alguna manera en contacto con su pareja, aunque fuese a través de un montón de apuntes, por lo menos hasta que tuviese a Gregory al lado.

Además que por supuesto siempre podía terminar haciendo una buena acción por su comunidad al, más que posiblemente, deducir a partir de aquellas anotaciones, algún detalle o característica importante del asesino, que diese lugar a su rápida aprensión.

El que ese punto pudiese enojar a Sherlock era simplemente un bono extra.

~.~.~.~.~.~

Greg salió del despacho del inspector en jefe con los oídos zumbándole como si tuviese una docena de avispas metidas justo en medio de la cabeza.

Odiaba las reuniones con superiores.

Claro que el día se le hizo más llevadero cuando la visión de un elegantemente sentado Mycroft inundó su campo visual.

\- ¡Myc!- saludó emocionado.

\- Gregory- devolvió Mycroft el saludo mientras se paraba y abrazaba de manera corta pero emotiva al otro.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó el policía demasiado feliz.

Sally resopló.

\- Como si no fuese obvio.

Mycroft miró de manera reprobadora a la subordinada de su pareja, pero no negó la obviedad de su presencia, sino que la corroboró.

\- La última vez que nos vimos o hablamos, mi querido detective inspector, fue hace exactamente 36 horas y- miró el reloj de bolsillo- 38 minutos, cuando saliste de nuestro hogar con gran apuro debido a la llamada realizada por el hallazgo de la escena del caso en el que trabajas en estos momentos ¿Te parece razón suficiente para justificar mi presencia?

Tal vez las palabras hubiesen podido sonar acusadoras, pero el tono de voz cariñoso del Holmes mayor evitaba aquella percepción.

Igualmente Greg se sonrojó apenado.

\- Este caso nos ha absorbido por completo. Lo siento Myc.

El pelirrojo negó.

\- No seas tonto Gregory. Si te asignaron este caso a ti y a tu equipo es porque son capaces de resolverlo. Claro que un poco de ayuda extra nunca cae mal... el asesino que buscan es una mujer.- añadió el hombre entre casual y triunfal.

Tanto Lestrade como Donovan abrieron los ojos con asombro ante aquella aseveración.

\- ¿Está seguro?- preguntó Sally con seria emoción.

\- Por supuesto. Los apuntes que tomó Gregory de las deducciones de mi hermano lo dejan ver de manera bastante clara. Estoy seguro que incluso Sherlock y el buen doctor Watson también llegaron a la misma conclusión, aunque conociendo a mi hermano, debe de estar buscando pistas más concretas que le permitan, como siempre, ser quien localice a la asesina.

Tanto Sally como Greg gruñeron al unísono.

Eso sonaba _'tan'_ Sherlock.

\- Llamaré a John.- señaló Lestrade con el teléfono móvil ya en la mano.

\- Avisaré al equipo que el perfil es el de una sospechosa- sentenció Sally apurándose a sacar su propio móvil.

Mycroft por su parte sonrió para si mismo.

Esa noche Gregory iría a dormir a casa.

~.~.~.~.~.~

Abrió los ojos algo remolón y los fijó en los números brillantes del reloj en la mesa de noche.

3:28 am... aún tenía algunos minutos antes de que fuese necesario levantarse para ir a trabajar.

Se giró ligeramente hacia la derecha, topándose con un pecho desnudo, el cual besó de manera ligera pero devota, cuidando de no despertar a quien aún dormía.

Su pobre Gregory estaba agotado y aún así le había hecho el amor la noche anterior, con la ternura y pasión de siempre ¿Qué había hecho él para ser tan afortunado? Ni idea, pero aún sino mereciese a Gregory, no era lo suficientemente desprendido para dejarlo ir.

Volvió a mirar el reloj, 3:39 am. Hora de levantarse.

Salió de la cama con cuidado, tratando de no hacer demasiado ruido y con calma fue a iniciar las actividades normales de cada mañana (madrugada), sin dejar de ver el rostro dormido de su amado cada cierto tiempo, hasta que fue hora de partir, cuando dio un último beso en la frente al aún dormido inspector y salió de la casa donde fue recogido de la puerta por el BMW negro de cada mañana, en cuyo interior su asistente ya lo esperaba con la agenda del día, la cual Mycroft evaluó y aceptó sin problema.

Una vez terminado el ritual de cada madrugada, Mycroft se dedicó a hundirse en sus propios pensamientos durante el resto del viaje en coche, derivando estos pensamientos hacia Gregory y sus curiosidades, siendo de entre todas estas su caligrafía una de las más adorables al parecer del Gobierno Británico, por no decir la que más estimaba.

¿Y como no serlo, cuando las pequeñas notas románticas que su amado zorro plateado escribía eran, literalmente, solo para sus ojos? Notas escritas en su propio código secreto.

Un escalofrío lo recorrió al recordar las promesas cargadas de amor y lujuria en algunas de esas notas, mientras que el corazón se le aceleró al recordar otras que prometían una vida completa juntos. Notas que los habían juntado de más de una forma. Todas y cada una de estas, completamente a salvo en el depósito de la caja fuerte del despacho en el hogar que compartía con su pareja.

Mycroft sonrió una vez más antes de enfocar su atención una vez más en el presente, al salir del coche con rumbo a su primera reunión del día, que justamente consistía en la decodificación de unas notas escritas a mano que fueron interceptadas de un grupo terrorista de Medio Oriente.

No en vano tenía, entre los muchos cargos que en realidad ostentaba, el título del mejor descifrador de códigos secretos de Gran Bretaña.

Y bien que esa habilidad le había sido de utilidad.

 **The End**

 **Notas de la autora:**

¡Hola a todos después de una eternidad!

Tengo mucho que contar, pero lo más importante es que conseguí un trabajo nuevo (de nuevo, si) que me ha tenido fuera de mi ciudad (y lejos de mi laptop) por un mes completo, así que este oneshot junto a otros dos más (uno Mystrade también) me llevan acompañando cerca de un mes en espera de ser trasladados a virtual, porque en el trabajo no puedo meterme a páginas slash o yaoi ni de broma, y fuera del trabajo no tengo acceso a la red, así que allí vamos.

En fin, igual voy a volver a estar fuera por otra temporada, de entre dos a cuatro semanas, así que como sea decidí dejar aunque sea el oneshot más pequeño, que si bien está un poco flojo a mi parecer, igual lo subo con cariño.

Espero que lo hayan disfrutado y nos estaremos viendo pronto. Y recuerden, produzcan y consuman slash y yaoi, que eso nos hace felices.

Nos vemos en un futuro no tan lejano.

Un beso felino para todos.

chibineko chan  
(Miembro de la Orden Sirusiana)  
(Alumna de la casa de Hufflepuff en Media Noche en la Torre de Astronomía)  
(Miembro de la Mazmorra del Snarry)

~.~.~.~.~.~

 ** _Campaña de NO AL PLAGIO_** __

 _Digamos NO al plagio, este mensaje va dirigido al público, para que el trabajo de cada uno como autor sea tratado con el respeto que se merece. Recuerden que cada obra es como el bebé de cada uno de los que creamos dichas obras; y como tales amaremos y protegeremos esas obras dándole lo mejor de nosotros para que el resto del mundo pueda disfrutar con el resultado final. Por eso, si sabes de algún caso de plagio, denúncialo al autor del respectivo trabajo, ten por seguro que dicho autor te lo agradecerá. Gracias._


End file.
